1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walking devices and, more particularly, to a novel walking aid which is used in combination with a cane or a crutch useful in stabilizing a person engaged in a walking procedure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a cane or crutches for assisting a person to walk. During the walking procedure, the person uses the cane to stabilize or balance himself as he travels in a forward direction using his natural legs to achieve the forward movement. The cane or the crutch is employed mainly to support his weight and to provide a stabilizing means assisting the walker to travel.
Formerly, problems and difficulties have been encountered when using conventional canes for leg walkers, crutches, or the like, which stem primarily from the fact that a substantial amount of manual dexterity and balance are required since the ground engaging portion of the assisting device, such as the cane or the crutch, provides only a small ground engaging surface. Therefore, load distribution, as well as balance, is difficult to maintain when the walker is particularly physically impaired. Futhermore, when the walker uses a four-legged stand for support, such a stand is cumbersome and requires the walker to lift the device as steps are taken. During the lifting of the device, the walker is unsupported and unstabilized.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a walking aid which may be readily used with conventional canes or crutches or the like which will provide a larger ground engaging surface in a non-skid fashion and which will roll with the forward movement of the walker during the walking procedure.